


Agree to Disagree

by AngelicSigils



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but he likes star wars, combeferre decidedly does not, courferre are huge nerds, courfeyrac loves indiana jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac just stared at him. He was stunned, astounded, shocked. <br/>Combeferre looked at him with a confused expression. “Are you okay?”<br/>"How can you not like Indiana Jones!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> This is on tumblr and now it's going here because some people don't have tumblr so I decided to cater to all

Courfeyrac loved Indiana Jones. No, you don’t understand, he  **loved** Indiana Jones.

He had discovered it when he was about 10 years old, after begging his mom to let him see it in theaters. He sat in the theater with his huge tub of popcorn and his soda, which had cost him a weeks allowance.

He’d fallen in love instantly.

Since then he’d seen every movie that had come out. He held to this day that the first one was the best one, but the second one was almost tied with it. That was the first movie he had seen with Enjolras when they were 13.

He took him to see the last one as well.

They don’t speak of the last one.

But despite that dent in Enjolras’ opinion of the movies, Courfeyrac had remained true to them. They had, as he said, shaped him as a person. Made him who he was today.

Which was why he was showing Combeferre.

Combeferre for some reason, had never seen the Indiana Jones movies. Enjolras had met him first, and Courfeyrac had trusted him to show them to the poor man. He now sees that he shouldn’t have.

And this brings us to the present.

Courfeyrac stood in front of his shelf of DVDs, skimming over them with his eyes to try and figure out where he had put the Indiana Jones discs. 

The door to the apartment opened and closed again and Combeferre walked in. “Hello,” He said, dropping a kiss onto Courfeyrac’s curls as he walked past to put the groceries on the kitchen counter. “What are you looking for?”

"We," Courfeyrac paused for dramatic effect, "are going to watch Indiana Jones, because I have recently been told by a reliable source, that you have never seen them before."

Combeferre raised his eyebrows. “Okay.” He said slowly, “Can we eat dinner first though? I grabbed chinese.”

"Can’t we eat and watch at the same time?"

"I suppose."

Courfeyrac smiled brightly. “Great! Did you get dumplings?”

5 minutes later found them sitting on the couch with chinese food containers in their laps as the beginning of the Raiders played. Courfeyrac was practically shaking with excitement. 

He became so immersed in the movie that he forgot to even look at Combeferre to see his reactions to it. He didn’t even turn away from the screen until the very end, when he finally looked at Combeferre.

"So?" He asked.

"It was," Combeferre seemed to search for a word for a moment. "Interesting, I suppose. Not exactly living up to all the hype though."

Courfeyrac just stared at him. He was stunned, astounded, shocked. 

Combeferre looked at him with a confused expression. “Are you okay?”

"How can you not like Indiana Jones!?" Courfeyrac almost shouted.

Combeferre looked slightly taken aback. “I don’t know, I just. It’s not really my style, I guess?”

Courfeyrac didn’t say anything, really what could you expect him to say?

"I think I might have watched Star Wars too many times as a kid to see Harrison Ford as anything other than Han Solo to be quite honest." Combeferre said quietly. He looked more than a little distraught.

And then Courfeyrac began to laugh.

It was the laugh that Combeferre loved, the one where he threw his head back and held his sides as he laughed loudly, although he couldn’t really appreciate it right now because right now he was just confused.

"What, what did I say?" Combeferre asked worriedly.

"I-" Courfeyrac struggled to speak through his gasping laugh, "I had the exact opposite of that problem!" He laughed, and Combeferre chuckled along with him.

Eventually Courfeyrac stopped laughing. “So, agree to disagree I guess?”

Combeferre smiled softly and nodded. “Agree to disagree.” He said.

"Hey," Courfeyrac began, "You wanna watch Star Trek?"

Combeferre chuckled again and stood to put in ‘The Wrath of Khan’ which he knew was both his and Courf’s favorite. And then he sat back down and put his arm around Courfeyrac, who rested his head on his shoulder as they settled in to watch.


End file.
